


This is not the end

by Katze_North



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katze_North/pseuds/Katze_North
Summary: A short ficlet retelling the moment when John Reid brought Butch to Latham Cole from Butch's POV.





	This is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and hopefully not the last) translation of my own work. Please note that I am not a native English-speaker, so there are bound to be some mistakes... I just hope I will become better with practice.

Butch can’t remember the last time he got his ass kicked so bad. His head hurts, as does his smashed up face, his feet are tired and sore from the long journey, his hands are numb because the rope is too tight. But the sudden fear rushing in is even worse and it makes him forget about exhaustion. A sharp tug on the rope forces him down on the ground in front of a man who tolerates no mistakes. What if this time Latham Cole finds it more useful to send the outlaw to the gallows than to rescue the good-for-nothing hired hand? Again.  
The tip of a stylish new boot connects with his stomach. Butch bends in half, whining like a dog that knows exactly what it’s being punished for. What he wouldn’t give to see Cole’s face and guess the fate that awaits him. He needs to know if his luck has finally run out when he allowed the “ghost” to catch up with him.  
\- That’s enough!  
The beating stops. Butch struggles to prop himself up with his bound hands, breathing heavily. Suddenly a strong arm is hooked under his elbow, lifting him off the ground as John Reid helps him to his feet.  
\- He must answer for his crimes by the law! – there’s so much lawful indignation in the ranger’s voice, it makes Butch sick. That’s right, he’s sick and tired of those hypocrites. Both of them. Why the hell would Reid try to defend the man he can’t wait to string up? Butch isn’t going to thank him for this sudden intervention, that’s for sure. He doesn’t feel like thanking Reid for finally freeing his hands either – in fact, he almost howls with pain, feeling the blood rush back to his fingers. Cole reluctantly complies to the lawman’s wishes and volunteers to cuff the prisoner himself, so Butch finally manages to catch his accusatory gaze. Cole’s eyes say it all. “Couldn’t take care of one city boy. Now I’ll have to clean up your mess again”. Butch would be ashamed of himself if he wasn’t so damn tired from riding all around the desert running someone’s stupid errands.  
“Careful, – he answers with his eyes as the cold irons slam shut on his hurting wrists. – One wrong move – and this caged bird will sing like a canary, and everyone will be very interested in what it has to say. I won’t be the only one getting hanged for this, no sir”.  
Cole pulls himself together enough for Butch to see the promise in his eyes. A few more moments of humiliation, and it’ll all be over. Butch chases away all thoughts about the unseen chains of obligation and a new debt to his blood-brother. Nor does he want to think about how long it’s been since anyone actually tried to lend him a helping hand, even if only to help him back on his feet.


End file.
